


Rachel Berry’s Patented I’m Sorry Cookies (Patent Pending)

by regala_electra



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight of mysterious origins, Blaine tries to figure out what's going on, learns that no text is ever free from prying eyes, and Rachel Berry's awesome cookie recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel Berry’s Patented I’m Sorry Cookies (Patent Pending)

“Why are we even fighting?” Blaine asks, a little desperately, fighting against the faint stinging in his eyes when Kurt refuses to look at him.

“I should’ve known it would be like this,” Kurt twists his fingers into his satchel strap, knuckles white as he finally storms away.

It takes Blaine several moments to realize Rachel’s walked up to him at some point after their fight. She places a hand on his arm when she’s sure he’s not going to flinch. Or perhaps run after Kurt, which would be even worse.

“Yes, Rachel?” His voice sounds thick to his ears so he swallows harshly to clear his throat.

“He won’t be angry forever, you know.”

“I don’t even understand why he’s angry _now_.”

“The dangers of dating a temperamental diva,” Rachel says in that self-satisfied voice that means she’s thinking about herself. She discreetly hands him a tissue.

“Thanks.”

She smiles up at him, and Blaine almost wants to thank her for being one of the few people who has to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. Perhaps he’s feeling a bit raw at the moment, which is always when he’s at his most inappropriate. “Do you have plans after school?”

“Well I was supposed to be having dinner with my boyfriend—” Blaine can’t bear to finish the rest of the sentence because calling Kurt his boyfriend is too fragile and unsteady like at any moment he’ll have to add _ex_ before the word. It’s because he doesn’t understand why they’re fighting. Kurt’s shutting him out and he’s too frustrated to try to understand why exactly they just had a shouting argument in the school hallway.

“You’re free then,” Rachel says, blunt as ever, nearly tugging his arm so that he’s following her in whatever direction she needs to go. “Come to my house after school.”

Blaine stares at her.

“I have a plan.”

Well. Considering he has no idea why Kurt can barely look at him or how to fix it, he can’t exactly think of anything else can do to mess things up and maybe Rachel will make him work on their song together, a good distraction, though he’ll probably wind up spending more time dissecting his fight with Kurt. There’s no doubt that he’ll screw up the lyrics should he attempt to sing but anything is better than freaking out over Kurt.

He catches a glimpse of Kurt’s back as he heads into the auditorium while he and Rachel are walking.

Blaine knows what comes next, some stirring piece where Kurt uses the song to fuel his anger, and there’s nothing he can do, he can’t comfort Kurt, because he’s _mad_ at Kurt.

He agrees with whatever Rachel's talking about, signing himself up for what Rachel promises will be a perfectly delightful evening.

 

*

 

"You'll have to crack the eggs," she says briskly as she nearly drops the carton of eggs in his hands. “I haven’t been able to touch eggs after a particularly unfortunate incident however these cookies are quite non-vegan so they’re necessary to the recipe.”

"I'm not even the one who should apologize," Blaine says and if he sounds a little snotty, well, it's not like Kurt's here to chide him. “He’s the one who started this.”

"Focus on the positive things! Or the cookies won’t come out right. Our duet will be a sensation. Our voices are beautiful together and while I'm very much in love with Finn, I mustn't restrict my options and we do have lovely vocal chemistry—" Rachel cuts herself off, a floured palm against her cheek, the perfect _o_ formed on her mouth. "Kurt doesn't think we're going to have a duet affair, does he?"

Blaine is too caught up in dutifully separating the yolk from the white while pretending to listen to Rachel and he nearly gets pieces of shell in his whites when he stares at her. "What?"

"Because cheating never leads to anything good, and I've made a commitment to Finn. My dads also sat me down and explained that confusion does happen but it's offensive to assume a young male who comes out as homosexual would later identify as fully heterosexual so I can’t _change_ someone and you’ve asserted your preference is strictly male.” Rachel pauses, at first Blaine thinks it’s to take a breath but she instead lowers her voice to conspiratorial whisper. “Also, I have unfortunately seen a few...colorful text exchanges between you and Kurt, nothing too racy, but Kurt didn't lock his phone one night at a sleepover and I couldn’t help notice that Kurt could tell exactly what type of underwear you were wearing the other night just by how it complimented the back of your jeans and—Blaine, why is your face so red?"

"Rachel," Blaine says, struggling so hard with the barrage of questions he really doesn't want to ask, "I might be annoyed that Kurt and I fought about duets, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have an affair with you."

"Oh." She brightens considerably. "Sometimes I forget how new you are. You're not used to the New Directions way. I mean, I thought you'd be furious at Kurt for choosing to duet with Finn considering how Kurt and I once fought over Finn's affections. Of course, I emerged victorious. Do you ever feel slighted that Kurt got even taller over the summer? I don't mean to pry but as a fellow person committed in a height challenged relationship, I thought we could commiserate."

"Kurt...and Finn?"

"Oh, that was a long time ago. They're stepbrothers now, don't be weird. These _I'm Sorry_ cookies aren't going to bake themselves," Rachel says, ignoring Blaine's sputtering as she measures out the vanilla extract. "I assure you, after our apology duet and these cookies, Kurt will be willing to do that thing that you're still thinking about that he did last week. Whatever it was, you’re not terribly specific via text."

"Rachel, how often do you read Kurt's texts?"

Apparently the time for talking is over as she starts humming under her breath and then stops to say, "I don't hear my duet partner, Blaine! I know you know this song."

He joins in but only because he's terribly confused.

 

*

 

The next day, after Kurt nearly pelts him in the head with a _y_ during homeroom, he finally realizes why Kurt's been irritated with him.

This is their first opportunity to sing together for New Directions and he didn’t automatically choose Kurt. It _is_ his fault. He has to fix it. A Rachel Berry-esque plan won’t cut it.

He takes over the piano during glee practice, ignoring the protests coming from the accompanist (possibly named Brad, no one seems to talk to him much) and Mr. Schuester, who apparently wants to change the duet again. The first few notes are easy to play but terrifying to hear because if this doesn’t work then he has no idea how to fix it. Does Kurt prefer _I’m Sorry_ pie?

But as he takes over the first part, he dares a quick glance at Kurt, and there it begins, that small, hesitant smile.

As Kurt walks over to stand beside Blaine, Blaine’s prepared to knock everyone speechless by the end, duet competitions be damned, from what he knows it’s not like they have a ghost of a chance of using this in Sectionals.

He’s also trying not to think that yeah, he is _totally_ going to get some during their study date after school. Kurt raises his arm as he reaches a glorious crescendo, the back of his shirt sliding up. Blaine has the best view ever.

Once they’re finished, Rachel huffs a little. “Well I guess it’s a little late for the planned apology duet—”

“Yes, Rachel,” Kurt says, cutting her off. “I don’t think _any_ apologies are necessary.”

He raises his eyebrow a little at Blaine, code for: _you are welcome to make out with me however._

Blaine nearly skips to join Kurt back on the chairs, cursing the clock as they can’t run out and immediately work on this making up/making out situation.


End file.
